This application relates to systems, methods, devices, and other techniques for video camera self-calibration based on video information received from more than one video cameras.
Methods and apparatus for calibrating cameras in the certain areas are very common. Some methods are using reference objects and manual methods to calibrate the cameras. However, these methods need human intervention and cost time and money.
Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods to enable self-calibration for the cameras to save time and efforts.